powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Assam Asimov
http://www.heroshock.com/?p=18475 is a member of S.P.D., and of the Dekarangers in the movie Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: 10 YEARS AFTER, taking over the position from Banban Akaza as a new recruit alongside Mugi Grafton after Ban was promoted to S.P.D. Fire Squad. When transformed, Assam's default suit is S.W.A.T Mode. Character History Assam first appears transformed alongside Mugi saving Koume Kodou, Senichi Enari, and a young girl named Carrie from a Batsuroid and a group of Anaroids. After destroying the Mechanoids, they de-transform and apologize for arriving to the scene late. Assam is later revealed to be affiliated with Kight Reidlich and battles the Dekarangers, where Assam faces both Hoji and Sen before being absorbed by Kight alongside Mugi as both Neo Dekarangers were ultimately deleted when the Dekarangers delete Kight. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Neo DekaRed is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Neo DekaRed Neo DekaRed's default form is the S.W.A.T. Mode of the original DekaRed. On top of having presumably all of S.W.A.T Mode's arsenal, Assam and Mugi also own D-Smashers, a weapon that had only been seen used by Marigold Utahime. Arsenal * SP License * D-Smashers * Hybrid Magnum ** D-Magnum 01 ** D-Magnum 02 * DekaRed SWAT Mode ** D-Revolver * Machine Doberman Mecha Assam presumably inherited Ban's mechas, the DekaMachine Patstriker and Patrol Wing 1. Behind the scenes Portrayal Assam Asimov is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in . Notes * Assam's last name is the same as that of famous science fiction author . His first name is the same as . *It is implied in the movie that while Assam had the designation of DekaRed, he was not the leader of the Dekarangers, as during the movie, Houji Tomasu takes many roles that Ban would have if he was still DekaRed, such as overseeing the transportation of Carrie to the Space Prosecutor's Office, and leading the team in transforming when he, Umeko, and Senichi were assembled alongside the Neo Dekarangers. *Mugi and Assam's true colors as villains are foreshadowed at the beginning of the movie, when Umeko attempts to ask Carrie what she had seen at the crime scene, and Carrie states she will only talk to the prosecutors. When asked why, Ban chimes in stating that "Because there's no telling where the bad guys are hiding, right?". Mugi and Assam were also present, but were silent during this moment. * Assam and Mugi are the second set of Sentai Rangers to be the "Neo" version of their original team, after the Neo-Jetman. Likewise, they are also more militaristic versions of the original team, defaulting to S.W.A.T mode upon transforming similar to how the Neo-Jetman were more advanced than the original Jetman. * They are also like the Power Rangers S.P.D. exclusive A-Squad Rangers, being evil Sentai Rangers with advanced equipment that replace other rangers. * As evil rangers, the Neo Dekarangers are the first Sentai Rangers that did not copy, steal, corrupt, or create their own unique ranger powers; due to them posing as real S.P.D. officers, they received authentic Dekaranger powers, mirroring Ban and Jasmine's powers in S.W.A.T. Mode. See Also * Banban Akaza - The original DekaRed 10 years before the movie. * Charlie - The A-Squad Red Ranger, a corrupt S.P.D. Ranger with similar traits. References Category:Sentai Red Category:Dekarangers Category:Sentai replacements Category:Super Rangers Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:One-off Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Neo Dekarangers